Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)
(Kids Mode) |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |tvfilm = |year = 1956 (Orginal) 2013 (Cover) |dlc = March 1, 2018 (JDU) March 29, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = (K2014) Medium (JDU) |effort = (K2014) Low (JDU) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Purple |pc = Blue (K2014) (Remake) |gc = White (Arrows) (K2014) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 81 |kcal = 15.1 |dura = 2:15 2:16 (Remake) |nowc = DayO (K2014) KIDSDayO (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Main coach Josh Killackyhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?t=435s&v=eB6lAi_pveM Backup dancers Jake Landgrebe (Left) Mark Ysaguirre (Right) |from = album }}Harry Belafonte (oyun içindeki Just Dance Kids tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)", , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç, kırmızı ana hatlarıyla kemiği kesilmiş kırmızı kemikleri olan bir çocuk. Ayrıca siyah palto ve şapka da giyiyor. Arka Plan Rutin gece yarısı karanlık bir ormanda, bazı mor ve beyaz kafatasları, mor bir gökyüzü ve büyük bir mor ay ile gerçekleşir. Dansçıya iki yedek dansçı eşlik ediyor açık mavi kemikleri olan siyah bir iskelet kostümü ve bir melon şapka ile mor kemikleri olan bir çocuk. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Dikey bir pozla kollarınızı sallayın. Dayo gm 1.png|Gold Move (K2014) Kidsdayo gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Kidsdayo gm 1 ingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia * sürümündeki ekstra ses efektleri yeniden yaratıldı. Galeri Game Files Dayo jdk14 cover generic.png|'' '' KIDSDayO Cover Generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSDayO Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSDayO Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background KIDSDayO_BC.jpg| cover KIDSDayO_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidsdayo p1 ava.png|Avatar on and Kidsdayo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Dayo jdk2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu kidsdayo jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Fearlesspiratekids kidsdayo jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with (Fearless Pirate) kidsdayo promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay ( ) Others Dayo no gui.png|No GUI Videos Official Audio Harry Belafonte - Banana Boat (Day-O) Audio Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Kids 2014 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2017 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2018 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Now Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Kids 2014 Extraction DAYO nohud References Site Navigation de:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) es:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) en:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1950s Kategori:Harry Belafonte Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance Kids 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:The Just Dance Kids Şarkıları